1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic information apparatus operating in a plurality of modes for inputting and displaying data in the form of a memorandum, an address note, a scheduler and the like and has a format for displaying or inputting data in each of these modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic information apparatuses represented by electronic notebooks or pocketbooks have an input window change means for selecting and displaying on a display different format windows for a memorandum, an address note, a scheduler and the like to which data is to be input, an item designation means for designating an item in each format window to which data is to be input, and a data input means for inputting data to the item.
In conventional apparatuses, however, to arrange input items such as a telephone number, a name, an address, a date, a business message and the like and to utilize it as information, it is necessary to correctly input, for example, a name, an address and a telephone number to a format window of an address note, or a date and an important business message to a scheduler window according to purposes. In the case of inputting memo information or the like consisting of various items used in different formats, the following problems are encountered.
(1) It is necessary to take a new look at memo information after the completion of inputting the information, or to input it again to a suitable item by a cut-and-paste operation. PA1 (2) In a case where data is input while successively changing suitable format windows, the operation of changing the present mode to another mode relating to the format windows is required.